


Orange Blossom Special

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18!Noctis, 18!Prompto, 20!Ignis, 21!Gladio, Beach Holidays, Beach Volleyball, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Sex in a Car, Trans!Gladio, i will update tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: ¡Hola!Tenía este fic en mente desde hace tiempo. Lo he bautizado con una canción de Johnny Cash porque sí.Iré actualizando tags y demás conforme la historia avance.Espero que os guste.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapítulo 1

_ El sol del mediodía centelleaba con vigor sobre la fina y blanca arena quemándole la planta los pies de vuelta a la sombrilla. _   
  
  
Ignis se acercaba corriendo hacia la gran sombrilla naranja grácilmente, prácticamente levitando a cámara lenta a cada zancada intentando tocar lo menos posible la arenosa superfícia de la playa. En su puño guardaba las monedas sobrantes del cambio, consciente de que si caían de su agarre las perdería para siempre. Por ese mismo motivo le pareció desguisada la opción de guardarlas en el bolsillo del short azúl que vestía. En la otra, un par de polos de hielo aun envueltos en su colorido papel.    
La camiseta blanca se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor formando roales en el cuello, axilas y la parte superior de su espalda. El aire era espeso y abrasador bajo el sol, pero fresco en la sombra.   
  
Volvío la vista a la orilla mientras corría, las voces de los dos más jóvenes llamó su atención. Noctis y Prompto seguían jugando bajo el cegador astro con una pelota hinchable de colores excesivamente llamativos para su gusto. Era una otra de las variopintas aportaciones de Prompto para las vacaciones. El moreno avistó a Ignis y le saludó con la mano desde lejos, perdiendo así un punto de su juego por haber dejado caer la pelota en la orilla del agua. Giró sobre si mismo bajo las risotadas y las ininteligibles mofas de Prompto, que se reía de él de forma exagerada señalándole con una mano mientras el príncipe entraba al mar a rescatar la pelota que bailaba lentamente por el suave oleaje.   
  
Aprovechando la velocidad de la carrera, Ignis saltó de rodillas a las esterillas bajo la sombrilla. En len centro, se econtraba Gladio, que estaba sentado con las rodillas dobladas, abrazándolas contra su pecho y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos. Mantenía la mirada fija en el azúl turquesa del mar y en su lento oleaje hipnotizante. Seguía tenso por lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.   
  
  
***   
  
Al llegar a la bahía de Galdin, los muchachos descargaron la vieja furgoneta de Clarus rápidamente con la ilusión y la emoción de sus primeras vacaciones solos. Habían recibido muchas negativas del rey de Lucis en forma de mueca de desaprovación acompañada por una fría mirada intensa, pero después de recordar los despreocupados veranos libres de cargo real que pasó en su adolescencia junto a Clarus, Wesker y Cid, pensó que no seía justo el hecho de privar a su propio hijo de un poco de calma antes de la tormenta.    
  
Prompto bajó del furgón descalzo, corriendo sobre las puntiagudas piedras del camino que llevaba a la playa. Noctis asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Ocultaba su rostro bajo una gorra y unas oscuras gafas de sol. Le sorprendió la habilidad que tenía Prompto de correr a la vez que hinchaba la pelota que portaba en sus manos sin ahogarse.    
  
El rubio se dirigió a unos viejos postes de los que colgaban unos viejos y enredados flecos de tela y empezó a hacer señas desde lejos. Noctis saltó del portón - ¡el último es un Garula!- gritó burlón mientras corria hacia Prompto.    
  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Ya te estás escaqueando de nuevo? - preguntó Gladio sin esperar respuesta ninguna desde la ventana del asiento del conductor.   
  
-¡Estoy de vacaciones! - contestó Noctis, vacilando al más mayor del grupo alejándose la furgoneta.    
  
Gladio dió un puñetazo el volante sin quitar ojo al partido de voleibol improvisado que los más jóvenes habían empezado, hacinedo sonar el claxon sin querer.   
  
\- No te preocupes, entre los dos cargaremos con todo hasta el santuario - dijo Ignis con voz serena mientras acariciaba el muslo de Gladio intentando calmarle. - Entre los dos no serán mas que un par de viajes. Después podríamos ir a bañarnos.   
  
\- No me apetece - contestó Gladio cortante.    
  
Ignis suspiró - Entiendo que no quieras hacer un par de viajes, pero ésos dos no nos van a ayudar y yo solo no puedo con la tienda y las sillas sin hacer por lo menos....   
  
\- No me apetece bañarme - interrumpió Gladio, irritado, evitando el contacto visual con su acompañante.    
  
\- Está bien… - suspiró el de gafas -. Está bien. De momento vamos a descargar la furgoneta y ya veremos qué hacemos. ¿De acuerdo?   
  
Gladio asintió con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta de golpe, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pié en el suelo, Ignis le agarró del brazo y tiró suavemente de él, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios   
  
  
  
***   
  
\- Tu también tienes derecho a refrescarte un poco - dijo Ignis con una tierna sonrisa, apoyándo brevemente uno de los polos en el hombro de Gladio. Este lo tomó con la mano contraria. - Gracias - respondió musitando.    
  
\- Son de arándanos - comentó Ignis, rasgando el envoltorio de papel con los dientes.    
  
\- ¿De los que dejan la lengua azúl? - preguntó Gladio, con una media sonrisa, revisando el nombre del polo. - ¡Pero si los odias!.   
  
\- No cuando estoy de vacaciones - contestó Ignis, guardándo el cambio en su mochila, sujetando el helado con su boca. Al tener la piel tan clara, el sirope azul del polo tiñó los labios de Ignis casi al instante. Se acomodó sentado con las piernas estiradas al lado de Gladio, que seguía hecho un ovillo.    
  
Las gotas de sudor patinaban bajo sus gafas y caían de sus patillas. El flequillo se enmarañaba sobre su frente cuando se enjugaba el sudor con el antebrazo.    
  
\- No tienes por qué hacerme compañía. Puedes ir a bañarte con Noctis y Prompto - dijo Gladio, masticando el hielo del polo.    
  
-¿Y dejarte sólo? Jamás. 

  
El moreno mordío el polo cubriéndose los dientes con el labio - ¿Es que no te apetece un baño?-.Gladio dirigió su vista a su compañero. Ignis lamia el helado con la lengua y chupaba la punta introduciendola entre sus labios lentamente. Rodó los ojos hacia Gladio, sonrió de medio lado y bufó una risotada.    
  
\- Por supuesto que me apetece- dijo con una cáliza y azulona sonrisa al tomarle de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Gladio - pero me apetece más quedarme aquí. Contigo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis era muy perspicaz y sabía que Gladio ocultaba algo. Algo tan grande e importante que no le era fácil compartir y abrirse a ello. Sabía que había estado a punto de confesarlo en más de una ocasión. La última vez que hizo el ademán fue unas semanas atrás, en la cita que tuvieron en el festival de verano en Insomnia. Después de lo que fue una velada perfecta con cena, juegos y fuegos artificiales incluidos, Gladio sintió de nuevo que debía quitarse ese peso que habitaba en su pecho.  _   
_ _   
_ Tomó a Ignis de las manos, situándose frente a él, observando ésos vidriosos ojos verdes protegidos tras los cristales de sus gafas, encogidos en una tierna sonrisa.    
  
Suspiró. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación amarga y fría que le comprimía el pecho y no le dejaba tener una cita tranquilo con Ignis. Acariciaba el dorso de las manos de este con los pulgares, bajando su mirada hacia ellos esperando que le viniera a la cabeza la mejor manera de afrontar el tema.    
  
Debía hacerlo pronto. Llevaban varios meses saliendo juntos y habían tenido más que unos besos. Ignis había bajado sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Gladio más de una vez, pero el moreno había sido hábil al cambiar las tornas e Ignis era incapaz de negarse a que este se arrodillara frente a él mientras le bajaba el pantalón lamiéndose los labios.    
  
Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en los largos mechones del cabello de Gladio cuando este le daba toda su atención y cariño a su dura entrepierna.    
  
Era consciente que Ignis quería llevar la relación un paso más íntimo y físico. Gladio tenía que reconocer que él también pero el miedo podía con él.    
  
_ ¿Pero, cómo afrontarlo?, ¿Le estoy engañando?, ¿Me odiará?,¿Sentirá asco?, ¿Repulsión? _   
  
Todas esas preguntas se cruzaban a la velocidad del rayo por la cabeza de Gladio en cada cita con Ignis desde aquél día que se besaron por primera vez detrás de los jardines de la biblioteca de la Ciudadela.    
  
_ “Debo decírselo” _   
  
Pero se lo pasaba tan bien y se sentía tan agusto junto a él… El tiempo se detenía y era como si una burbuja les envolviera, como si nadie más importase.   
  
Ignis le hacía sentir normal… Porque no se molestó cuando le dijo que prefería ducharse y cambiarse en los boxes individuales después de los entrenamientos. Ni cuando le dijo que prefería dejarse la camiseta puesta aquél domingo en el que fueron a la piscina. Ignis se limitaba a sonreír y a contestar un “lo que te haga sentir cómodo” acompañado de alguna carantoña disimulada o, si eran lo suficientemente afortunados, un corto beso en los labios.    
  
* * *   
  
Noctis y Prompto dejaron de molestar a Gladio por puro aburrimiento. Pasaron parte de la tarde burlándose de él por no haberse metido en el agua, diciéndole que por su tamaño le era imposible nadar o flotar y que se hundiría hasta el fondo como una roca.    
  
Ignis se llevó a Gladio se paseo por la orilla cuando cayó la tarde para que le ayudase a despejarse. Había aguantado estoicamente las burlas de los dos más jóvenes, pero tenía el límite por rebosar.   
  
Noctis y Prompto se quedaron en el santuario. El moreno estaba sentado en la silla revisando su móvil. Prompto estaba sentado en el suelo sobre una esterilla. Su quemada piel estaba demasiado dolorida como para poder apoyarla su en la dura lona de la sila. No era tan valiente como para probar suerte y apostó por lo seguro.    
  
\- ¿Vamos a pescar? - preguntó Noctis a Prompto

  
-¿Ahora? - contestó Prompto con un bote de after sun en una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba llegar a todos los rincones de su espalda con dificultad.   
  
\- Se está haciendo de noche. - Noctis se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló detrás de su amigo. Le quitó el bote de loción de las manos - Podríamos acampar cerca del rompeolas.   
  
\- No creo que a Gladio le haga pizca de gracia que le pidamos que monte la tienda fuera del santuario - contestó Prompto casi ronroneando al sentir las manos del príncipe pasearse por su espalda, aliviando el dolor de las quemaduras mientras le esparcía la loción por su irritada piel.    
  
\- La vamos a montar nosotros. Si les proponemos de mover el campamento se van a negar en rotundo.   
  
Prompto miró la bolsa de la tienda de campaña. La idea de pasar la noche a la luz de la luna con el príncipe era demasiado tentadora como para negarse. Sabía que la ira de Gladio y la desaprobación de Ignis caería sobre ellos, pero era un riesgo que el pecoso estaba dispuesto a correr.   
  
-¡Vámonos antes de que vengan! - de un salto, Prompto se incorporó y agarró la camiseta que descansaba junto a él y la bolsa de la tienda de campaña.   
  
Noctis le siguió de cerca, dejando en el suelo de roca del santuario un par de sandwiches y botellas de agua que había sacado de la nevera portátil antes de llevársela consigo a la carrera tras Prompto de camino al rompeolas.    
  
El móvil de Ignis vibró en el bolsillo de pantalón interrumpiendo la amena conversación sobre plantas salvajes comestibles que estaba teniendo con Gladio. El agua refrescaba las piernas de los muchachos y la arena les masajeaba los pies de forma natural. Sacó el dispositivo de inmediato y leyó lo siguiente:    
  
_ “Prompto y yo nos hemos ido de pesca y a hacer fotos. nos hemos llevado la tienda y la nevera, pero os hemos dejado un par de sándwiches y el colchón. Nos vemos mañana. No nos busquéis.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Ignis se paró en seco a releer el mensaje.    
  
\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Gladio, girando el torso hacia atrás, mirando la expresión estupefacta que reinaba en el rostro de su acompañante.   
  
\- Parece que… tendremos que buscarnos un nuevo plan para pasar la noche.    
  
***   
  
Pese a la negativa reacción de Gladio sobre el secuestro de la tienda de campaña, el plan de Ignis fue una mejor solución a su idea de pasar la noche al raso. Subieron el colchón hinchable a la furgoneta junto los sandwiches, la bebida y sus respectivos equipajes. Había espacio suficiente en la parte trasera del furgón para meter el colchón hinchado. Después de cenar escasamente sentados en los asientos delanteros de la furgoneta, saltaron a la parte de atrás.   
  
El techo óptico les ofrecía luz natural suave de la luna. Cubrieron ventanas con la ropa de Ignis, que yacía en ropa interior sobre Gladio. Este continuaba completamente vestido recibiendo los besos y las caricias del otro.    
  
\- Quiero más...- susurró Ignis en el oído de Gladio. Presionaba con fuerza la entrepierna de Gladio, haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo buscando su erección con fuerza.    
  
Gladio suspiró con pesar, apartando el rostro de la boca de Ignis, que buscaba los carnosos labios de Gladio con la intención de besarlos. Ignis sintió el rechazo de Gladio. - ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy tenso...- dijo incorporándose poco a poco, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Gladio.   
  
\- Sé que quieres más… Yo también quiero más pero…    
  
Era tan difícil continuar para Gladio… Ni siquiera la mirada compasiva y cálida de Ignis le ayudaba a lidiar con el mal trago. Este le acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen sobre la camiseta. Sabía que bajo la ropa era zona vedada hasta nuevo aviso.    
  
\- ¿Es porque eres... virgen? - preguntó Ignis con voz dudosa, intentando ayudar a Gladio.    
  
\- No...bueno… No és eso… Tampoco sé si lo soy o no.... - balbuceó Gladio, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, claramente confuso.    
  
\- … No pasa nada. Podemos dejarlo para otro día. Hace una noche estupenda y podríamos dar un paseo si lo prefieres - Ignis intentaba dar ideas para distraer a Gladio y ayudarle a relajarse.    
  
\- ¡No! No quiero ir a dar un paseo. Quiero estar así, contigo. Pero no quiero que me odies - dijo Gladio cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. Su voz temblaba y hablaba apretando los dientes. Ignis se mantuvo en silencio, tomando a Gladio de su mano libre. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupado. No sabía cómo podía ayudarle, ni tampoco comprendía el miedo que Gladio tenía a que le odiase. Ignis se puso a pensar durante el incómodo silencio posibles motivos por los que podría odiar a Gladio, pero no se le ocurría ninguno de peso suficiente como para romper su relación con él o enfadarse.    
  
Gladio inhaló y el nudo amargo esta vez también se formó en la garganta de Ignis.    
  
_ “No soy… Como te esperas…” _   
  


Éso tampoco ayudó a Ignis a aclarar sus ideas. Pero Gladio suspiró de nuevo y continuó hablando.    
  
_ “No tengo el cuerpo que crees que tengo” _ .   
  
Gladio apartó el brazo de su rostro para ver la expresión de Ignis. Este seguía de rodillas entre sus piernas, inmóvil. Tras unos segundos, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras pensaba en varias posibilidades de lo que Gladio quería decirle.   
  
\- ¿Puedo verte?- preguntó Ignis, estrechando más su mano con la de Gladio. El moreno se mordió el labio temeroso y asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.    
  
  
A Ignis le faltó tiempo para meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Gladio. Sus dedos ondeaban al pasar por los marcados abdominales del moreno. Levantaba la prenda del otro a medida que subía las manos por su torso. Al llegar a la parte superior, Gladio ayudó a Ignis a quitarle la camiseta. Este no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Había imaginado el cuerpo de Gladio tantas veces que no podía permitirse perderse ningún detalle de su piel. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo deseando verle que sus ojos recorrían rápidamente cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Dos cicatrices rosadas adornaban la parte baja de cada pectoral. Las acarició suavemente con los dedos.    
  
\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Ignis preocupado.   
  


-No. - Contestó Gladio avergonzado,- son de hace tiempo. Antes mi pecho era muy diferente al de ahora.   
  
Ignis continuaba observando y asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo cada vez más lo que Gladio insinuaba.    
  
Ahora todo tenía sentido.    
  
\- ¿Quieres que continúe? - preguntó Ignis, esperando que Gladio le diese permiso para continuar desnudandolo. Solo recibió un tímido balanceo afirmativo de cabeza pero para Ignis fue más que suficiente.    
  
Suficiente para volver a enterrar el rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Gladio y hacerle suspirar. Suficiente para volver a buscar sus labios y atraparlos con los suyos. Suficiente para invadir su boca con su lengua y hacerle olvidar los complejos de su cuerpo. Lo que importaba es que estaban juntos y se amaban. Gladio seguía siendo Gladio y no le importaba nada más   
  
Cubrió de besos el ansiado pecho de Gladio. Su cuello. Lamió y chupó sus pezones hasta que empezaba a ser molesto para el moreno. Bajó y subió por su abdomen varias veces, de lado a lado, desabrochando el pantalón poco a poco, dejándole tiempo a Gladio para reaccionar en cualquier momento por si se sentía incómodo.   
  
Ignis bajó el pantalón de Gladio poco a poco, dejándole en ropa interior. Observó su bajo vientre y la negra línea de vello que se escondía bajo su bóxer negro y sus interminables piernas, acariciandolas enteras desde los tobillos hasta la ingle, apretando los dedos en los fuertes muslos del moreno. Bajó la velocidad de sus caricias al acercarse a las ingles. Gladio abrió más las piernas, exponiéndose lentamente a Ignis. Este percibió un bulto escondido en el bóxer negro y levantó la mirada un tanto desconcertado.    
  
\- És… No es de verdad.... - explicó Gladio, excitado a la par que abochornado.    
\- Ahá… És…¿Para dar forma? - preguntó Ignis, curioso.    
  
\- Algo así…   
  
Ignis pasó las manos lentamente por el bulto. Obviamente era mucho más blando de lo esperado. - ¿Prefieres quitartelo tú? A mi no me supone un problema.    
  
\- No, no… Eh… está hecho de ganchillo y va por una especie de bolsillo dentro del bóxer. No verás nada.   
  
Ignis era una persona que le gustaba probar y ver las cosas por sí mismo. Atrapó el elástico de la negra prenda con los dedos y la fue bajando poco a poco, descubriendo el monte de venus de Gladio con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada milímetro que iba descubriendo lentamente. El moreno balanceó las caderas para hacerle la tarea más fácil al otro. 

  
La prenda tocó el suelo de la furgoneta a la espalda de Ignis. Este volvía a tumbarse sobre Gladio, que abría las piernas lentamente, dejándole acomodarse para besarle de nuevo el vientre y seguir por la línea de vello negro que le guió hacia su pubis. Besó lentamente toda la zona superior del pubis, siguiendo las zonas donde había vello. Gladio se estremecía cada vez que sentía la respiración de Ignis sobre su intimidad.    
  
La humedad y el peculiar olor guiaron a Ignis hacia el centro de la vulva. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Gladio sobre los suyos. Sonrió al sentir el sabor de Gladio sobre su lengua por primera vez. Se lamió los labios despacio, analizando ese inusual sabor salado y un tanto ácido al incorporarse con los codos para echar un rápido vistazo a la vulva. Apartó los labios mayores con delicadeza con los dedos, dejando expuestas las onduladas ninfas que se rizaron al recibir la lengua de Ignis sobre ellas. Gladio agarraba el saco de dormir con los puños, respiraba profundamente y mantenía el rostro hacia atrás exponiendo el suave y ancho cuello. Los ojos verdes se levantaron para contemplar a Gladio agitándose rítmica y suavemente al compás de las caricias.    
  
Ignis exploró toda la zona con la boca, sintiendo todos los picos y valles de la húmeda y suave area. Justo donde los labios se juntaban notó un pequeño saliente más rígido, lo tomó entre sus labios besándolo delicadamente. Gladio jadeó intensamente.    
  
\- ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? - preguntó Ignis relamiéndose los labios.   
  
Gladio aprobó la idea con la cabeza, pues iba falto de aire y era incapaz de moverse ante tal intensa sensación.    
  
Ignis volvió a bajar el rostro y buscó el clítoris de nuevo con la punta de la lengua. Lo atrapó entre sus labios y succionó lentamente. Gladio apretó sus muslos contra la cabeza de Ignis, que se negaba a parar. Pasó una mano el muslo, acercando sus dedos a la vagina de Gladio, acariciando la hendidura suavemente con un dedo pero este hizo un gesto de desaprobación.    
  
\- Trátame como lo que soy… - suplicó el moreno entre gemidos.   
  
Ignis bajó los dedos lentamente olvidándose de la obertura de la vagina. Pretendió que nunca había estado ahí para vencer la tentación de entrar en el cuerpo de Gladio. Siguió toda la zona humedecida por la mezcla de su saliva y el lubricante natural del otro con las yemas sin dejar de succionar y besar el clítoris como si de un glande en miniatura se tratara, sólo parando un instante para lamerse el dedo que más tarde posó sobre el húmedo ano. Trazó círculo pequeños, notando todas las texturas de la obertura, abriendo y destensando poco a poco el anillo musculoso, haciendo presión con un dedo, introduciendo y sacándolo lentamente del cuerpo de Gladio, que yacía extasiado ante la grandeza de tal placer, al borde de la locura. Ignis introdujo el dedo en el ano hasta la mitad cuando Gladio le agarró del pelo y empezó a ondear la pelvis lentamente casi sollozando de éxtasis.   
  
\- Me corro… - consiguió articular Gladio, antes de gritar por el orgasmo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Quiso gritar el nombre de Ignis, pero la sensación era tan intensa que hasta se olvidó de su propio nombre, de quien era y de dónde estaban.    
  
Ignis paró de lamer el clítoris de Gladio cuando éste le agarró del rostro y lo guió hacia el suyo para darle un beso en los labios que tanto había echado de menos. Ignis besó con pasión la boca de Gladio, dándole a probar de su propio sabor mientras seguía introduciéndole el dedo en su parte trasera.    
  
\- Date la vuelta, por favor - suplicó Ignis sobre la boca de Gladio con las mejillas encendidas y una latente erección guardada en su ropa interior. Al moreno le pareció justa la petición del otro y, tras lo que le había hecho, sintió que estaba en deuda con él. Volteó sobre su vientre sin rechistar.   
  
Ignis se arrodilló detrás de Gladio y le hizo levantar la pelvis ligeramente mientras se quitaba la prenda rápidamente. El moreno esperaba notar la dura erección del otro sobre su agujero posterior, pero en vez de eso, Ignis tomó su erección con una mano y empezó a masturbarse con la visión de las nalgas expuesta del otro bajo la luz de la luna. Se lamió el dedo de nuevo y lo volvió a introducir lentamente una vez más. Pero no le fue suficiente. Gladio sintió cómo Ignis salía de su cuerpo y posaba su boca entre sus nalgas haciendo presión en el agujero, sintiendo como los pliegues se relajaban en su lengua. Introdujo la punta de la lengua mientras gemía y se derramaba en su propia mano.   
  
Descansó sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Gladio. - Siento haber durado tan poco. Llevo muchos días y…- de disculpó Ignis.    
  
\- El que se disculpa soy yo. Siento mucho no habértelo contado antes. Espero que me perdones.    
  
Ignis se arrastró por el colchón hasta estar a la altura de Gladio - ¿No crees que ha valido la pena? - preguntó con una sonrisa.    
  
Gladio asintió con la cabeza.   
Ignis sonrió y se quedó pensativo un instante mirando la ropa interior de Gladio - ¿Dices que se hacen de ganchillo esas prótesis?   
  
\- Son las más cómodas - contestó Gladio con naturalidad.    
  
\- Que suerte la tuya que tu novio sabe tejer… - contestó Ignis acariciándole el rostro - sólo tienes que elegir el color de la lana.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de mi fic de Trans!Gladio. 
> 
> He intentado informarme lo máximo posible, pero se aceptar observaciones y fallos al no ser trans yo misma.   
> Sé que las "protesis" en inglés e llaman "packers" y es por ése nombre cómi las conozco. Si en español tiene un nombre específico, por favor, házmelo saber y así piuedo corregir el texto. 
> 
> Necesitamos más hombres que entiendan que su pareja no es sólo el colgajo de que la otra persona tiene entre las piernas. Espero que Ignis les inspire.


End file.
